I realize it now, sakura
by sasuke0X0sakura
Summary: what if sakura saved sasuke from loneliness , what if sakura is the one leave konoha not sasuke... suck at summary . read it
1. niisan

Hello! This is my first sasusaku fan fiction….

Sasusaku is from naruto

CHAPTER:1

"ha…..ha….ha…." a 7 years old raven hair boy runs in their clans village his name was Sasuke Uchiha . "I　stayed out pretty late" he was just finished from training. When he continue running, he sense someone was looking at him, but when he looked around no one was there. "What was that…. I felt like someone was there….." he realizes that their compounds was no light, no laughter, no people was hanging around. "The lights are all out… But it's not time to sleep yet…" he continues runs in to his compound and he saw blood, has a scratch on Uchiha's mark "this is …. What is this?!"

a pink girl was running her name was Sakura Haruno " I have to give this sasuke-kun's kunai maybe he's looking for it" she was just found His kunai in the training　field.

"What in the world is going on?!" Sasuke was very confuse about what happen to his compound。He then saw his uncle and aunt's corps he was more worried about his "father…… mother …. "He runs as fast as possible then reached in his house. He slowly gets inside in his house "tousan? Kaasan? "He tries to look for his parents but there no sign of it.

"Bang"

He heard some noise from the room of this parents, maybe his tousan and kaasan was there so he run to the room of the house of this parents. He was wrong, he sense bad feeling beyond the room. He was very scared; terrified he can't even speak nor move. "Move… Move… MOVE!!" he finally movie his legs, hands "tousan! Kaasan!!　But he was too late, he even saw a man but he can't see it clearly because the room was very dark but thanks to the moon light he saw the murderer's face.

"!"

He saw …

To be continued!

I think you all know who's the one murder the parents of Sasuke.

And sorry about my grammar. I'm a Japanese you know so please considerate

Please review!!


	2. Run!

Once again thank you for viewing my fan fiction SasuSaku

CHAPTER 2

He saw his niisan, Itachi Uchiha

"　Nisan! Tousan and Ｋaasan are…..how? Why? Why did you do this?!" Sasuke said "foolish little brother" Itachi then activate his Mangekyou Sharingan to seeing Sasuke what happened when he was in training. He saw many shuriken attacking his Uchiha Families, many blood was there " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Stop Niisan! , Don't show this to me!!" Sasuke said sadly "Niisan…. Why?　Why did you do this? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Itachi deactivate his Mangekyou Sharingan, "why? Why did you do this Niisan?"

"To measure my capacity"

"To….measure …. You're…..That's all? "

"…"

"only because of that you kill all? You jerk!!" Itachi hit the stomach of Sasuke. "Tousan….Kaasan……I'm Scared … waaaaaaa!!"

he run as fast as possible..

Mean while Sakura was walking in the compound of Uchiha's clan "whoa! It's very huge！it has about 1/2 of Konoha's space… that's why Uchiha are….. huh?" Sakura was felt very stange.. In this time no one will sleep in this hour. She felt a bad feeling about this area "that's strange? The lights are all down… is it there's something going on?

She then heard a foot step, it came closer and closer. A raven haired it was Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! What happened!?　" Sasuke saw Sakura

"**What is she doing to our compound.. Oh no! There's no time to think why she is in here!" **

"Sakura! Run! You will be killed if you will here! Go run!"

Sakura was very confused why she have to be killed and why Sasuke was crying

Itachi saw them"no you two can't get out of here"

To be continued!!

The bold txt means talking to themselves ok??

Kaasan** Mother**

Tousan **Father**

Niisan **Brother**

And please review!!


	3. i promise

Thank you for the review!!

Sorry for my story is short I try to make it longer this time!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura saw Sasuke's Elder Brother "huh? Itachi-san….. oh! Itachi san get out of here or you will be ki……" Itachi then throw a shuriken at Sakura Sakura was shock she even confused why Itachi　was throwing a shuriken at her **"why Itachi-san throw a shuriken at me …. It's getting weirder and weirder…" **Sakura then saw Sasuke shaking **"I never saw this Sasuke-kun is shaking…… maybe Itachi-san is the one who will kill Sasuke-kun….and me…. If that will happens.. I will save Sasuke-kun even it will cause my life.."** Sakura then grab the hand of Sasuke "Sasuke-kun let's run!"

Theyran, ran as fast as possible but then Itachi throw a shuriken at Sasuke .Sakura saw shuriken were aiming to Sasuke so she block them all. The shuriken were hit Sakura's body it was painful but she endured it all. "Sakura!!" Sasuke saw bloody sakura "Sasuke-ken don't worry about me.. We should think about how to escape here.." Sasuke was shock why Sakura save him he always unfriendly at her

**

* * *

**

Flashback:

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura was running towards Sasuke "Sasuke-kun! Let's go home together! You're always going home alone right? It will be fun if there is accompany!" the truth, Sasuke also wanted to go home with someone well he always envied some friends were going home together but he remember the words of his tousan **"The Uchiha Clan sees one as an adult when they can use the Katon technique , just as I thought you aren't like itachi…. Perhaps****its too early for you , Become an excellent shinobi like your Brother… Your Brother … Brother … "(echoed) **He should surpass his brother so he has no time to go home with any other " sorry Sakura ….. I have no time for you　… go home alone" sakura was very sad what she heard "ok.. Sorry for disturbing you " Sasuke look Saskura go home **"sorry …….. Sakua"**

End Flashback:

* * *

Itachi walk towards were Sakura and Sasuke were "Sakura was it? Why did you block the shuriken… it not you I'm aimed of… "Sakura answered "I will protect Sasuke-kun no matter what you will do …… even it will cause my LIFE!!" itachi shocked **"this girl… hah…. Interesting well let see what you can do " **Itachi then activate his "Mangekyou Sharingan!!"

Sakura was taken the jutsu of Itachi."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Then sakura fainted "SAKURA!!" Sasuke shouted

Sakura wakes up and she was in the dark room alone "where am I? Where is Sasuke-kun? " suddenly Sasuke appeared infront of Sakura "Sasuke-kun!! Where are we? What happened to…" Sasuke is throwing a shuriken towards Sakura and hit her chest "Sa…. Su …. Ke…kun" Sasuke walk towards Sakura "pathetic girl why didn't you dodge it and why did you save blocked the shuriken were Itachi aimed me" Sakura smiled and said " because I like you Sasuke… and I promise to my self that I will save you even it will cause my life …. that will be my Nindou from now on. I promise that you wont fell alone from now on because I will be your side forever Sasuke-kun" sakura promised sasuke and she smiled and fainted

Itachi was Shocked　"this girl … why she …. Sasuke we will meet you again… someday…and so for you Sakura" then he disappears. Sasuke ran towards Sakura " SaKura! Wake up!! Sasuka!! Please! Wake up!" Sakura opened her eyes and said "Sasuke-kun your not alone from now on I promise "then she fainted

To be contined!!

* * *

How was it?? I try my best that I make my story longer hahaha

And please review so that I will make more chapters

And sorry about my grammar


End file.
